Confessions
by BluFin
Summary: Because confessing to them expresses how you feel for them, right? Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Gumi**

Rin Kagamine... out of all the problems I had, she was my number one problem. Why? She is making me go _nuts_! What do you mean by that? She is a ditz, clumsy, and dumb person. But no matter what I think of her, it wouldn't change how I felt for her... I'm in love with her.

She was my roommate for almost a year now, and I only noticed that I was falling for her just yesterday. All because of that one incident...

* * *

"C'mon Rin! Just dip into the water and have fun!" Miku called out to Rin, who is currently scared of dipping into the sea water. Me, on the other hand, is getting really annoyed by the fact that Rin couldn't get into the water. I mean, why? There's nothing wrong with the water at all!

"Rin, just get into the water. It's not as if something is gonna grab ya" I said. Rin still wouldn't budge.

Okay, that's it! I'm gonna go talk to her. I walked out of the water and approached the blonde girl.

"Yo Rin. What's the matter?" I said, sitting beside her.

"I-I d-d-don't know. I j-just can't bring m-myself," Rin said, struggling with her words. I sighed. She must have a phobia.

I sighed. "Come with me to the water. I'll help you." When I said that, Rin turned to look at me, her crystal orbs wide.

"What?! You don't have to do that! I can-"

"Just let me help you," I said, my tone softening. Finally, she nodded her head, her cheeks slightly red. I held out my hand to Rin. At first, she looked at it with wide eyes, but she grabbed it in the end. As I lead her towards the water, I noticed that her hand was trembling and was slightly cold. I looked at her. "Yo, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here and I'll protect you," I said softly. This resulted in my face going red and her getting a massive blush on her face. I don't even know why I said that.

When we reached the water, Rin seemed to hesitate for a bit. I stared at her for a moment, worried that she might suddenly run away, but she held onto my hand and stepped into it. For a moment, Rin looked a bit frightened, but she got used to it and had fun.

When it was already time to leave (we already changed into our casual clothes), Rin pulled me back for a moment before I got in my car.

"Thank you Gumi for helping me get over my little fear. Now, here is my little reward for my prince," Rin said, tiptoeing up to me. At first, I thought she was going to do something else, but once I felt her soft lips touch my cheek, I felt like I was going to die right at that very moment. She pulled back, her face red and ran towards Miku's car.

That's when I realized I was in love with her. And the fact that we live together in the same apartment didn't help.

* * *

I am in huge trouble right now... Even though we have separate rooms and all, we still have to meet for breakfast. Plus, when we go to Yamaha University, she rides with me. Like, I don't know if I can survive my life without getting a heart attack over this.

I sighed and rolled in my bed. I don't even know what to do now and it seems my feeling are getting more out of control after every second. Everything seemed different now...

Suddenly, I was slapped by a great idea. I walked to my desk, pulling out a pen and paper, and began to write my confession.

Even though this might ruin our friendship, I need to tell her...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello! Teravfon101 here! Now this is my very first vocaloid story I have ever published. Is this my first? No, I have been writing plenty of them. It's a wonder why I haven't been posting them here... So this is a two-shot that I hope you guys will enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

* * *

**Rin**

Being a living partner of someone you liked for a really long time is hard you know. Especially when you know the person that you like sort of hates you. That's what I felt when Gumi started living here. I should have kicked her out, but I never had the heart to do that.

That day she moved in was a special memory that I always had. I smiled at the thought of it. It always keeps me happy at a very sad moment.

Maybe... Maybe I don't just like her. I think I love her.

* * *

I laid in my bed, eyes opening as I felt my stomach rumble. Maybe I should eat breakfast now. As I sat up from the bed, I noticed a small folded card on my nightstand. _'Who could it be from?'_

I slowly grabbed it. It was pink (I blushed) and my name was inscribed on it. I opened it and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Rin,_

_Considering that you are reading this, you must be awake right now. Instead of waking you up today with a bucket of cold water, I decided to write you a note instead._

_You must be probably wondering 'why are you sending me this letter?' or such. In truth, this is actually a confession letter. _

_I know. This isn't the best you expected but... I think I'm in love with you. No, correction, I love you. How long have I realized it? Just yesterday. Because of that one simple kiss on the cheek you gave me, these feelings are truly going out of control._

_Right now, I can't control these ravaging beasts inside me. I left for the park. There is one reason why I'm there though._

_I'm waiting for a sign. A sign that you'll return these feelings of mine._

_If you come to the park right now, I'll be happy. Melodious and joyous. Happy that you returned these feelings._

_But if you don't... I understand._

_Please Rin. Come and find me. I need an answer._

_~Gumi_

* * *

At the end of the letter, I was in tears. But these weren't tears of anything, these were tears of happiness. Finally... she returned my love! I must get dressed.

Jumping out of my bed, my hunger vanishing, I ran to the bathroom, clothes hand in hand.

I have to meet her.


End file.
